Makna Forest
The Makna Forest (Japanese: , Makuna genseirin, lit. Makuna Primeval Forest, alt. Macuna Woods; English dub: ) is a jungle area visited by Shulk and friends in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Bionis' back. It can be entered through the Bionis' Interior. The main village is the sole Nopon village on Bionis, Frontier Village. Valak Mountain can also be accessed through Makna Forest. Story When Shulk and friends first arrive, there is a cutscene showing Melia fighting a Telethia and losing her personal guards. Meanwhile, the group notes that the heat is unbearable (due to being at the back of the Bionis) and decide to look for the nopon village. After traveling deeper into the forest, they find a young girl unconscious, and Shulk recognizes her from his visions. Upon closer inspection, Sharla notes that she is suffering from a lack of Ether. Shulk sets off to find some pure Ether Crystals, which in the game itself are found at the Lakeside Landmark. Eventually Shulk finds the Crystals and is met by a mysterious young man, who is able to wield the Monado without issue. The man mentions to Shulk that the Monado can be controlled and teaches Shulk how to use the Purge Ability to stop the Puera Telethia who attack. After a difficult battle, Shulk slays the Telethia, and is found by Reyn. The mysterious man from before disappears. After this, Melia is revived and the gang prepare to continue their quest; Melia advises they head for Frontier Village, the only settlement in this area. Landmarks, Locations, and Secret Areas Landmarks * Makna Path * Agni Tablet * Waypoint Beacon * Lakeside * Nopon Arch * Twisted Tree Gate * Village Entrance * Windmill Pavilion * Glowmoss Trihenge * Pod Landing Site * Valak Pass * Divine Sanctuary (Secret Area) * Seahorse Islet (Secret Area) * Sparkling Pool (Secret Area) * King Agni's Tomb (Secret Area) Locations * Eks Watering Hole * Contaminated Area * Sap Cave * Bridge One * Bridge Two * Bridge Three * Repaired Bridge Four * Clear Waterfall * Yellow Flower Grove * Decayed Forest * Abyss Basin * Precipice Bridge * Hode Lair * Great Makna Falls Mining # Lakeside Water #* HP Up III #* Spike Defence III # NNE of Divine Sanctuary Wind #* Agility Up III #* Aerial Cloak III # SW of Sap Cave Electric #* Ether Up III #* Phys Def Down III # WNW of Bridge Two Earth #* Muscle Up III #* Bleed Defence III # SE of Glowmoss Trihenge Wind #* Bleed Plus III #* Quick Step III # Down the vines S of Abyss Basin Fire #* Slow Resist III #* Sleep Resist III # Beside the river ENE of Pod Landing Site and N of Bridge Three Fire #* Strength Up III #* Bind Resist III # Decayed Forest Fire #* Strength Up III #* Spike III #* Strength Down III #* Buff Time Plus III # E of Eks Watering Hole and NW of Twisted Tree Gate Earth #* Poison Plus III #* Divine Protect III #* Physical Protect III #* Night Vision III Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Ammos Orluga * Arena Orluga * Bagrus Nebula * Bois Hode * Bosque Hode * Buio Vang * Caris Nebula * Deinos Sauros * Fool Sardi * Hasal Apis * Hyle Hode * Inferno Deinos * Itmos Upa * Jungle Quadwing * Klanis Apis * Korlba Pterix * Laeklit Mammut * Lupus Feris * Makna Ansel * Makna Antol * Makna Brog * Makna Eks * Makna Eluca * Makna Feris * Makna Piranhax * Marmor Apis * Petra Apis * Plasma Deinos * Sabulum Orluga * Scout Hode * Suelo Orluga * Teneb Vang * Terra Orluga * Venaes Nebula * Whapol Sardi Quest Exclusive Enemy * Ashy Orluga Unique Monsters * Agile Albatro * Breezy Zolos * Brutal Gravar * Elder Gragus * Illustrious Golteus * Lazy Bluco * Magnificent Digalus * Obsessive Galgaron * Shimmering Forte Quest Exclusive Unique Monster * Unreliable Rezno Bosses * Leone Telethia * Puera Telethia Quest Exclusive Boss * Mysterious Telethia NPCs * Agni Tablet Shop * Nopon Sage Heart-to-Hearts * "Fallen Brethren" ** Shulk and Melia - Green Affinity * "Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan" ** Reyn and Riki - Cloudy Affinity * "No Boys Allowed" ** Sharla and Melia - Green Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Gallery Makna Forest 1.jpg|Makna Forest Dolphin2011-09-0302-39tuaz.jpg|Arriving in Makna Forest Frontier Village_art.png|Melia and Riki in Makna Forest (official art) Makna Forest Monsters.jpg|Most of the Monsters in Makna Forest Xenoblade-Chronicles-Makna-Forest-Screenshot.jpg|Makna Falls Makna forest map.gif|Map of Makna Forest Category:XC1 Areas Category:Bionis Locations Category:Makna Forest